1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to switching converters which accept a wide range of input voltages and, in particular, to converters which generate a substantially constant, low power, reduced dc voltage output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power switching converters convert high voltage alternating current into low voltage direct current. In the past, many converters generally employ step down transformers followed by a rectifier, filter and a voltage regulator. Alternatively, some converters include a ballast supply which is capacitively coupled by two capacitors which are connected to the alternating current line followed by a rectifier and filter. Such converters tend to be expensive and susceptible to transmitting voltage spikes. There is need for low cost converters which provide a level direct current essentially independent of a wide input alternating current voltage.